Kaileena
Kaileena '('Empress of Time) is one of the main antagonists in Warrior Within and a protagonist in The Two Thrones. She is a lustful interest of the Prince, and is known for her small amount of clothing, being one of the two women in the game that caused Warrior Within's sexual themes rating factor. She is voiced and modeled by the Italian actress and fashion model Monica Bellucci in Warrior Within, but in The Two Thrones is she voiced by Sarah Carlsen. Biography Origins As the official Prince of Persia: Revelations manual says, she was conceived at the very beginning of time, as a necessary by-product of the process of creating the timeline. She gains her power from a part of the timeline itself, which she carries within her soul. Warrior Within Kaileena and the Prince first meet when Shahdee (for reasons unknown at the time) struggles to kill her. The Prince kills Shahdee and asks Kaileena for information, but she is secretive at first. When she meets him later in the game, she frequently tells the Prince not to continue his journey as she announces that his fate cannot be changed. Although she says this, she helps him throughout the game, giving him swords and knowledge about the fortress's towers which are used to open the door to the throne room. The Prince continues his journey despite her advice against it. When the Prince opens the door, it is revealed that Kaileena herself is the Empress. She had sent Shahdee to kill him and even cursed his sword. They fight (During the past) and she is killed, releasing the Sands of Time. When the Prince puts on the Mask of the Wraith he is given a second chance to change his fate. After this, the Prince returns to the past, therefore Kaileena is still alive, to get back to the throne room before her, knowing that she would soon arrive due to the events that happened earlier during the game, when he first fought Kaileena during the past. When Kaileena arrives, the Prince alters the events of the previous encounter by throwing her, along with himself, out of the throne room and in to the warp room where he sends the two of them into the present, in order to kill her once and for all. There are two alternate endings to the game at this point. The first ending occurs if the Prince has not gained all all the life upgrades, in which where the Prince, yet again, kills Kaileena and she is then taken by the Dahaka. The second ending occurs if the Prince has gained all the life upgrades, where the player gets the Water sword and the true canonical ending, in which the Prince defeats the Dahaka instead, working alongside Kaileena and saving her in the process. They then set sail for Babylon, and during the course of the voyage, they begin a sexual relationship. However, when they are close, Kaileena has a vision of Babylon being ravaged by an army. ________________________________________________________________________ The Two Thrones Following the canonical ending, The Prince and Kaileena sail back to Babylon, and continue with their brief lust-driven relationship. The Prince wants her to be his queen in Babylon, but later we see, that this remains a wish, because of the Vizier´s plan. During the last part of their journey, the Prince drops the Medallion of Time, overboard, believing that it is no longer needed, and she tells him that out of all the possible future's, the one they are living holds the most promise. In response to this, the Prince makes a solemn promise that no harm will come to her in Babylon. However, because of the Prince's efforts on the Island of Time to prevent the Sands of Time from ever being created, the events of the original games never happened, and the Vizier was still alive to attack the city. The boat they sail on is attacked and destroyed, and the Prince and Kaileena drift to shore. Kaileena's unconscious body is then dragged off the beach by soldiers, with the Prince in hot pursuit. Kaileena is taken to the Vizier in order to be sacrificed to unleash the Sands of Time. However, the Prince gives chase, heading to save her. But as the Prince arrives, he is struck in the arm by Mahasti with Daggertail, a razor-blade chain weapon, pinning him and stopping him from reaching Kaileena. The Vizier sacrifices her, then in turn stabs himself with the Dagger of Time, mutating him into a winged-demonic beast. By Kaileena's death, The Sands of Time were unleashed, corrupting all around them, including the Vizier's Generals - Klompa, Mahasti and the Twin Warriors - the Vizier's minions, and the Prince himself. When the Prince defeats the Vizier at the end of the game, Kaileena's soul escapes the Vizier's body. Kaileena thanks the Prince by removing his partial Sand Corruption and Daggertail, before leaving to an unknown world with the Dagger of Time, so no one can ever use its power again. Kaileena narrates the events of The Two Thrones throughout the game, like the Prince did in the Sands of Time. Kaileena mentioned in one of the first narrations that the Prince didn't learn anything from his past adventures. This could mean that he forgot all that he learned about true leadership during the events of Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands when he was not "wasting time" by helping citizens under enemy attack and went straight to the Palace to kill Vizier. Gallery ' -kaileena.jpg 1.jpeg Drdu95.jpg Empress of Time.jpg Kaileena.jpg Kaileena00.jpg KaileenaSexy.jpg KaileenaVizier.jpg KaileenaWW.jpg Kaileena (The Empress of Time) in Prince of Persia The Two Thrones.jpg Kaileena spirit.jpg Kasileena empress.jpg 788458-popttt 051.jpg|'Kaileena'|linktext=Kaileena in Two Thrones kaileena_t2t_by_kaileena1.jpg firmakaileena.jpg 318762_344726522270808_1742602834_n.jpg 561451_344727168937410_361362_n.jpg Kaileena_Empress_Of_Time_by_kaileena1.jpg kaileenaib8.png 487274_112921205518686_1942146188_n.jpg 523970_344727285604065_390855488_n.jpg Prince-and-Kaileena.jpg 0.jpg 0 (1).jpg kaileena-3.jpg 1193106288.jpg popWW84.jpg popWW83.jpg POPWW_TV001_0001.jpg Warrior-Of-Prince.jpg 883766Kaileena___The_Empress_Of_Time_by_BlackWolfSiriuS.jpg Kaileena11.jpg Kaileena_by_BlackBy.jpg kaileena_by_kaileena1.jpg 174444185536596050EyBB5my6c.jpg why_u__re_live__by_minasi_chan-d4an5o2.jpg 375650_119710498173090_566083763_n.jpg 1054606500.jpg Kaileena__s_death_by_RedVictim.jpg empress_of_time_by_kaileena1.jpg forgetting_someone____by_HeiligerShadowfax.jpg gd-kaileena.gif Kaileena_by_eltzmk.jpg original.jpg 253372_117867251632500_4128515_n.jpg 255598_118498071569418_1333874_n.jpg 246928_118498034902755_5794148_n.jpg 247897_117866984965860_412379_n.jpg 249383_117596308326261_4951811_n.jpg prince_of_persia___kaileena_by_shrouded_artist-d2xtr3v.jpg forgetting_someone____by_HeiligerShadowfax.jpg Kaileena_by_Monica_NG.png Kaileena_by_ChibiRaChan.jpg Pop_Nouveau_T2T_by_chronentity_by_PrinceofPersia_club.jpg Unchangeable_Fate__PoP_by_Miretank.jpg kaileena___prince_of_persia_4_by_astrocarloph0t0-d4vsl1s.jpg pop3_by_hxs4ever-d4j5w0r.jpg Mission_complete_by_kaileena1.jpg ' Quotes Referring to herself, unknown to the Prince. Explaining why she is trying to kill the Prince. As she desperately battles the Prince. Upon their return to Babylon. Referring to why the Prince is trying so hard to rescue her. Referring to the gradual internal transformation of the Prince. Her last words to the Prince before her spirit departs with the sands. Category:Enemies Category:Allies Category:Two Thrones Characters Category:Warrior Within Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Warrior Within Category:Two Thrones Category:Sand Enemies Category:Sands of Time Canon Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Category:Reformed characters Category:Boss Category:Main Villain Category:Warrior Within Boss